


Reliever

by burkiebeans



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: Jamie plays baseball and somehow ends up in Texas.





	Reliever

Okay, sue Jamie. So what if he’d kept playing hockey? Then what? He was fine with his decision of choosing baseball because he knew the opportunities probably looked a little bit better. Sure, he may play double-A ball for a farm team out of Frisco, Texas, but it’s better than whatever Victoria had to offer. 

 

And he got to see his brother all the time, he wouldn’t trade that for the world. 

 

\----

 

Jamie didn’t go to the draft, hell, not many guys did. He was watching it of course, if only because it was tradition between his dad and him. Ever since he started playing, he could remember scheduling out the three days just so they could sit and watch everyone get drafted.

 

It was long and there were times when Jamie fell asleep, but there was always a chance a great would be called and he couldn’t miss it. Not when the Blue Jays had everything on the line. 

 

So, he sat there with his dad on one side and Jenny on the other. It was the second day and they had just finished pre-draft talk. The camera was panning to all of the scouts and managers at the tables in the little MLB Network room. 

 

“Jamie! Your phone is ringing! I think Mark might be calling!” His mom yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Coming!”

 

He walked over and answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. It probably was Mark anyways, maybe wanting to know if he wanted to hang out. Except when he answered the phone, he was met with a much deeper, much more unfamiliar voice.

 

“Hi, am I speaking to Jamie Benn?”

 

“Um, yes? Who is this?”

 

“This is Joe Maddon from the Tampa Bay Devil Rays,”

 

Jamie’s breath hitched and he froze in place.

 

“Would you like to come play for us, kid?”

 

“Y-yes, yes sir. I’d appreciate the opportunity.”

 

“Very well, has any other team contacted you about the draft?”

 

“No sir.”

 

“Good, you’re a good pitcher with a lot of potential from what our scout saw. We expect to draft you as the first pick in the third round.”

 

“Thank you sir. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“We are too.”

 

And with that, he hung up the phone and turned to his mom.

 

“Who was that honey?” she asked, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel.

 

“Um, uh. Tampa Bay. They’re drafting me.”

 

Her eyes widened and filled with tears and within an instant she was over and hugging him.

 

He’s not so sure how Tampa Bay found him from his small island in Canada, but he was so happy.

 

\----

 

Jamie was icing his arm in the clubhouse when Jordie called him in a state of panic. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jamie! Jamie. You will never believe what just happened!” Jamie glared at Wil who was snickering from the ice bath. 

 

“What?”

 

“We got  _ Tyler Seguin. _ ”

 

“Who?”

 

“Fuck Jamie, I know you’ve been in South Carolina--

 

“North Carolina, Durham’s in North.” he corrected.

 

“Whatever Carolina, for what? 5 years now? But I didn’t think you’d forget your roots.”

 

Jamie scoffed. “I still know my Canucks.”

 

“Yeah? Name a player.”   
  
“Sedins.”

 

“So doesn’t count and you know it.”

 

“Okay whatever. Why’d you call to tell me this?”   
  
“Have you never heard of Tyler Seguin?”

 

“No. Number 2, 2010 draft? Nothing?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well, fuck. He’s cute y’know. Definitely your type.”

 

Jamie’s eyes widened and he thanked God that Mike was talking to Wil so there was no way they heard that. 

 

“Fuck off Jor.”

 

“I’m just saying. Brown hair, ripped. Just the kind of guys you go for.”

 

Jamie hung up and tried to hide the blush on his face. He should have never gotten drunk and told Jordie. If it got out, he’d definitely be traded.

 

(Jamie  _ did _ look up Tyler when he got back to his apartment, but he would never admit it to Jordie that he wasn’t wrong).

 

\----

 

He wasn’t surprised at the trade in December, he’d been with Tampa Bay for 5 seasons and had never been called up. 

 

Plus, the Rangers were alright.

 

\----

 

Jamie got the start on Opening Day for the Frisco RoughRiders. They had a bit of a quirky team and a 6 man rotation that took some getting used to, but he hit it off with Zach right away and was happy to be starting. 

 

The Texas Stars had a bit of a rough season, but Jordie managed to find the time to watch him play. 

 

He pitched fairly well, striking out the first batter which gave him the firepower he needed. He got through the 1st with two hits and one strikeout, a beautiful double play ending the inning. The A’s only got two runs off of him and it came from a lucky line drive just down the third base foul line that got two players in. Kela relieved him in the bottom of the fifth and he headed out to the lockers. 

 

\----

 

Jamie got mad props for being a lefty. It screwed some players up, but sometimes it was annoying with the switch hitters. His lefty talent is what brought him to Tyler Seguin for the first time, after getting called up to the Express after a month, and then to the Rangers. He was lucky as hell because that never happens. Jordie joked that Texas must’ve been getting desperate for relievers. 

 

Tyler was still young, still a little dumb, and still new to the Dallas Stars. And apparently Fox Sports Southwest thought it’d be fun to make two new Texas players do an interview together. Jordie was smitten with the idea, still 100% positive that Jamie would fall madly in love or something. (It was dumb, obviously two athletes couldn’t be  _ gay _ ). But Jamie still gave Jordie what he wants and promised to be at least somewhat personable and not the mopey guy he usually was.

 

They were filming in Frisco since it was closer to the Stars practice arena and there was a conveniently located baseball field there. He showed up to the field with his Rangers hat on, pulling it down lower the closer he got to the camera crew. Tyler was standing there laughing loudly with whoever. 

 

“Hey man!” Tyler yelled once he noticed Jamie standing off to the side. He pulled him in for a bro hug and Jamie smiled.

 

“Hey! Glad we can finally meet! My brothers said a lot of good stuff about you!”

 

“Brother?” Tyler started, looking a bit confused.

 

_ God, Jor. _

 

“Oh uh, Jordie. Benn. He’s my older brother.”

 

Tyler's eyes widened and he gave a quick “Holy shit.” before smiling again.

 

“I was wondering why he kept telling me about how great of a pitcher you are. Makes sense now! Apparently you have a pretty good changeup, eh?”

 

Jamie blushed, but nodded. “I guess so.”

 

The interview was pretty relaxed, except when they started to talk about their experiences of getting traded. But, mostly, it was fun and easy. Jamie and Tyler got to be themselves and even have a mini home run derby. 

 

They traded numbers at the end and Jamie went home happy, if not a bit nervous. 

 

\----

 

Tyler started to come over to Jordie’s house more and more after that, especially if Jamie was there. Their seasons didn’t really cross over too much, so Jordie was happy to finally have a friend to watch Jamie’s games with. 

 

When the Stars season started and the Rangers got kicked out of postseason, Jamie made it a priority to go to the games. He was bored in Texas and he hadn’t watched live hockey in so long that it made him itch. 

 

Tyler noticed him during warm ups. He wasn’t big enough in Texas yet to be clearly noticeable to the public, so standing by the glass wasn’t a problem. Tyler knocked against where he was standing and waved. Jordie clearly saw because the next time he skated by he winked at Jamie. 

 

The Stars beat the Hawks 3-1 and that caused for some celebration if Jason had any say in it. Jordie pulled Jamie to the bar with him and the rest of the team and immediately sat a beer in front of him.

 

“Drink up little brother.” he said with the most devilish grin on his face. 

 

Jamie raised his eyebrows and took a sip. He was allowed to have this, Jor would have his back. 

 

He was wrong. Jamie was three beers and one shot in, feeling pretty loopy but still able to think a bit. He’d walked off to the bathroom hallway or something and smiled when he saw Tyler walk out.

 

“Tylerrrrrrrr!” he whined, staggering off the wall and towards Tyler who looked a little surprised.

 

“Hey Jamie, where’s your brother?”

 

Jamie shrugged and started to lean against Tyler, smiling softly at the smell of his shampoo.

 

“Y’smell like vanilla.”

 

Tyler hummed and looked around, not seeing Jordie anywhere.

 

“Alright, c’mon you big lefty, lets get you home.”

 

Tyler led Jamie to his car and drove him to Jordies. He kept glancing over every few minutes, just to make sure Jamie hadn’t forgotten where he was or looked sick.

 

Jamie was even worse when they staggered into the house, Tyler plopping Jamie on the couch then rummaging through the kitchen to find some advil and a water. When he came back, Jamie was giggling to himself.

 

“You’re pretty.” Jamie blurted. His smile dropped for a second and he mumbled out an “oops.” before he started to laugh again. 

 

Tyler was so gone on him that it wasn’t even funny. 

 

“Alright Jamie, lets get you to bed.”

 

Jamie woke up the next morning with a wicked headache and a vague memory of the night before. “Fuck.” he whispered. He’d totally outed himself to Tyler and definitely ruined their friendship.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” he said a bit louder, falling back into the pillows and putting his arm over his face.

 

“Any reason you’re yelling?”

 

Jamie jumped up and looked at Tyler who was nursing a cup of coffee on the chair across from him. Great.

 

Jamie was quiet for a bit until he felt Tyler start to sit near his feet. 

 

“You know I don’t care, right?” he said. Jamie shrugged and dug his body further into the cushions.

 

“I don’t wanna get traded.” Jamie admitted after a second. 

 

“Well I don’t either.”

 

Jamie stared at Tyler. 

 

“You’re fucking saving the Stars right now. I’m just some stupid reliever. They wouldn’t even hesitate.”

 

Tyler scooted closer and put his mug on the counter. 

 

“I get it, Jamie.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

  
“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. You aren’t g--”

 

And just like that, Tyler was kissing Jamie. He was surprised at first, not expecting it at all, but he slowly melted into it. God, it was amazing. 

 

Tyler pulled away and watched Jamie’s frown slowly turn into a grin. 

 

“Are you sure?” Tyler whispered.

 

Jamie shook his head but leaned up to kiss him again. Distantly, Jamie could hear the front door open but he wasn’t stopping. He’d waited so long for this. 

 

“I called it! I fucking called it!”

 

They didn’t pull away, but Jamie could definitely feel Tyler smile. 


End file.
